Star Trek: 2009 OC
by KrisDawnRulez
Summary: Who will she choose? The quiet almost emotionless Vulcan? Her hansom captain and best friend? The gentleman doctor? Or the bad guy? Follow D.J. through her...fasinating life and troubling but occasionally amusing love life. OC and slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: 2009-OC

Name: Destiny Jane Williams

Nickname: D.J.

Hair: Ebony; slightly wavy, long bangs that cover eyes

Eyes: One red, one purple

Skin: Pale Caucasian

Height/Weight: 5'6"/ 120 lbs.

Races: ½ Betazid, ¼ unknown, ¼ Romulan….eyes and fangs from her unknown heritage. Red blood.

Star Fleet: Medical, Engineering, Xenolinguistics

Love issues: McCoy, Spock, Kirk, Nero-(explained how they meet in story.)

To view the character go to the link below and be sure to take out the spaces!

http:// www. polyvore. com/star_trek_2009_oc/ set?id =15912198


	2. The real chapter oneThe Beginning

A/N: Sorry for takin' so long to update! There are different languages in this fic. But they are witten in English.

Bold = Klingon

*= Romulan

Italics = Vulcan

Chapter One

"Mama!" a young girl, the age of five, yelled as she ran to find her mother in panic. Pieces of buildings falling around her as she ran to her small hut like home.

Suddenly a large hand reached out and grabbed the back of her tunic. She tried to get out of the grip, but it was no use. Her capturer picked her up and turned her so she was facing them. It was one of the many Klingons that were attacking her village.

"What is a child doing in a village of old Terrans?" the Klingon spat.

"Let me go!" the girl tried once more to et out of the grip,l but once again no success. She kiked the Klingon in the chest, but only ended up hurting her foot from the armor.

"A fine warrior you would have made," the Klingon said. The girl stopped squirming, and looked at him questioningly.

"Would have?" she asked. Even for a little girl, she was smarter beyond the normal level for a child of her age.

"You know how to listen, child. I shall not kill you, no you will join the other prisoners."

The Klingon carried her by her tunic, to where a large group of other species and Klingons stood.

"**Another one?**" a Klingon asked the one holding her, the their language, even though she understood them, she acted confused.

"**A child,**" he replied, throwing her on the ground. She quickly stood up with her head held high, mainly in defiance.

"**It is female**," a softer Klingon voice said. The girl turned around and saw a female Klingon standing behind her with a tri-corder in hand. "**It is also a mutt of many**."

"I am not a mutt!" the girl snapped. Then her eyes widened slightly when she realized the female had spoken to the other Kilingon in their own language. But thankfully the three were not listening to her.

"**Put her with the rest!**" the second male Klingon ordered. "**It will die quickly in the prison!"** the female did as told, throwing her into the crowd of prisoners. The girl closed her eyes waiting for impact, but before she could hit the ground, two strong arms caught her.

The girl opened her eyes and turned to see who had caught her. She came face to face with a man with tattoos on his face; there were also other standing behind him, also with tattoos on their faces.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The girl nodded her head, then noticed his ears.

"You're Romulan," the girl stated more than asked. A surprised look crossed his features, along with the others like him.

"How did you know that I was not Vulcan?" he asked, setting the girl on the ground.

"You expressed your emotions, you have tattoos, and Vulcan's don't shave their heads."

"How old are you child?" another Romulan behind the first one asked.

"Five," she said. "I know so much because my mama wanted me to learn, and so I would understand my heritages."

"What are they?" the first Romulan asked.

"I'm half Betazoid, a fourth of something my mama doesn't know, and a fourth Romulan." The man looked to the side of the girls head, with a pondering look. The girl noticed his look and the direction of it and moved her tangled hair to reveal small perfectly pointed ears. The man was about to comment when the Klingons came over to move them to the brig of the ship till they reached their location.

The girl was thrown into a cell along with the Romulans. She went over to a corner and sat down on the floor.

"Why do you cover your eyes, little one?" the first Romulan asked her as he joined her on the floor.

"Mamma said they are devil eyes and should not be seen, so I hide them. I will not show you them!" the girl replied quietly but firmly.

"Then tell me, what is your name?"

"What is yours?"

"Mine is Nero, and the others are my crew. Now, what is yours?"

"Destiny Jane Williams," the girl said, finally smiling, showing tiny fangs for her canines. "But you can call me D.J."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_5 years later…._

"No you can't leave!" the small but older voice of D.J. echoed in the cold wintery air that blew around the outside of the old Klingon prison.

"I am sorry D.J., but we will meet again," Nero said to the now ten year old girl.

"No we won't! You will forget about me on your travels and I will be stuck in this god for sakein' place for the rest of my life!"

"No you won't! And I will not forget about you! None of us will!" Nero gestured to his crew behind him.

"Yes you will! Leave, I don't care1 I hate you!" D.J. ran back into the prison without looking back.

_5 more years later…._

"D.J. wake up!" the voice of one of the many prisoners woke her up.

"What do you want!" she hissed.

"The guards want you," the alien said.

"Fine," D.J. grumbled as she walked out of her little cave to the guard post. "What do you want?" she shouted to the guard in Klingon.

"You get to leave today," the guard answered her.

"Really?" she replied. The guard nodded and D.J. climbed up the post. The guard turned and she followed him out of the main jail area.

"This is her?" a strong human voice sounded, startling D.J..

"Yes this is the mutt," a Klingon replied to him, the insult being in his own tongue.

"I am not a mutt!" D.J. snarled to the Klingon.

"She understands Klingon?" the man asked.

"And speak fluently," D.J. said turning her attention to the man. "As well as over a hundred other languages."

The man looked surprised. "I am Captain Christopher Pike, of Starfleet," he said.

"Nice to meet you Captain, the names D.J.," she stuck her hand out to shake his, he did so. "So why are you here?"

"I'm taking you to Earth," he said. "Then Starfleet when you're older, if you pass your aptitude test and graduate all school necessary for whatever position you wish to take."

"So, I'm leaving this place?"

"Yes," Pike said nodding his head.

"Finally!" D.J. shouted.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not an update, sorry to those who are following this story. I am posting this to let you know that I will be rewriting this story. I don't like how I have written it so far.

I don't know when the new version will be posted but when it is the title wll be Star Trek:2009 OC REWRITTEN.

I hope those who were currently reading this will also like the new version.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE2

for those that are following this story i am posting the rewritten version of this story.

so you don't have to go back a chapter, the story is Star Trek:OC-2009 REWRITTEN.

here is a link for the cover of it.

cgi/set?id=86539240


End file.
